BORBARADS RÜCKKEHR & DIE SIEBEN GEZEICHNETEN
by Matorif
Summary: FANTASYSTORY AUS DSA (Das Schwarze Auge) ELBEN; KRIEGER; MAGIE; GEFÜHLE; USW. Los, LESEN!!!! :-)


Einspann  
  
Der, junger, berühmter Persyn Hymylaya von Hyryl, ein herausragender  
Schwertkämpfer aus dem Süden, gekleidet in einer weissen Hakama und schwarzen Montzuki, hüftenlange kastanienrotbraune Haare die sogar seine Augen verdecken, begibt sich von Tuzak in den Norden, in der Hoffnung, dort auf Heilung zu stossen. Seit seiner Kindheit leidet Persyn an einer fatalen Herzkrankheit die ihm das Kämpfen nur für kurzen Augenblicken ermöglicht. Doch in Wirklichkeit schickt ihn seinen Meister wegen eines anderen Grundes  
in den Norden den Persyn nicht kennt und auch nicht kennen darf. Dort angekommen wird er in der in der Schule aufgenommen obwohl sich viele über  
seine Ankunft nicht erfreuen können. Der Grund ist das es sich um eine  
Stabkampfschule handelt die Schwertwaffen verabscheut. Persyn hat es besonders mit der Stabkämpferin Kathalinya Sherafan zu tun die einen groll auf Schwertwaffen zeigt. Doch später verlässt Persyn die Schule und sein Leben verändert sich radikal. In der Hoffnung der Wille ihrer Schwester zu folgen wird er in der Zukunft nicht nur im Süden bekannt sondern stärker als je zuvor werden. Und das ist auch gut so den dunkle Zeiten brechen an und so wird Persyn bewusst das die kommenden Ereignissen, den Kern seiner  
Aufgabe, seines Versprechens sind, die er seiner Schwester vor Jahren  
geschworen hatte.  
  
Eine schöne, Dramatische und Aventurische Geschichte über Persyn von Hyryl und seinen treuen Gefährten, die Elbe Liloë Maischuck, der Krieger Preton  
Pratakon, der Magier Aldor Rubnik und so manches mehr.  
  
In diese Geschichte werden garantiert folgende Elemente erscheinen: Kämpfe, Logik, Schlachten, Gefühle, Verrat, Eifersucht, Verständnis, Ehre, so wie auch schöne Momente des Friedens und so manches mehr. Magische Duelle usw.  
  
Teil eins dieser Septtologie, wir ca. 200 Buchseiten umfassen.  
  
Die gesamte Geschichte wird mit Sicherheit über 1000 Seiten umfassen. Ich hoffe jedenfalls den Ausdauer zu haben obwohl ich gutes Mutes bin das ich es schaffen werde. Für Rückmeldungen würde ich mich rissig freuen die mich  
garantiert anspornen würden.  
  
Als Grundlage habe ich die Welt des Fantasy-Rollenspiels Das Schwarze Auge  
(DSA) genommen. Aber natürlich nicht verändert.  
  
Liebe Grüsse und viel Spass!!!  
  
Der Autor  
  
Prolog:::  
  
Persyn stand vor der grosse Marmornmauer eines Pavillons. Im Inneren befand  
sich die Akademie der Stabkunst. Eine Schule die die Kampfkunst des  
Stabkampfes leerte. In der Mitte des Pavillons stand ein vierstöckiges Gebäude aus Marmor, flankiert von je einen grossen Kampfdojo mit schrägen  
Ziegeldächer. Rechts des rechten Dojos, befand sich der Essraum. Ein grosses Gebäude der den Dojos sehr ähnelte. Umringt waren diese Gebäuden  
von einen blühenden Garten mit Bäumen, Blumen und Spazierwegen die mit  
kleinen, weissen Kieselsteinen übersät waren. Da es sich um einen sehr  
grossen Garten handelte, befanden sich auch mehrere verstreute Wasserfontänen. Duzende von Vögel flatterten hin und her und sangen. Diese Schule lag weit im Norden des Kontinents. Westlich des Tortenmoores. Dieses  
grosse Pavillon befand sich auf einen grossen, flachen Hügel. Eine gut  
bepflasterte Strasse verband die Schule mit den wichtigsten Städten der nahegelegenen Umgebung. Die Schule war auch gleichzeitig so etwas wie ein Internat. Über 150 Schüler erlernten hier die Kunst des Stabes. Nebenbei erhielten sie Unterricht für die allgemeine Bildung. Tagsüber waren sie in lockere weisse Hosen und weitärmlige Oberteilen (Montzuki) die sehr ähnlich  
wie Bademäntel aussahen, gekleidet. Nur das diese bis zu den Hüften reichten. Trugen Sandalen und einen zusammengerollten Tuch um den Bauch.  
Die Schule hatte man vor gut 100 Jahren gegründet. Damals, während des ersten Orkkrieges. Die Schule hatte einen exzellenten Ruf. Die Schüler dort waren zwischen 11 und neunzehn Jahren alt. Schon sehr früh übergaben Eltern  
ihre Kindern in diese Schule wo sie bestens versorgt wurden. Allerdings  
nahm diese Schule nur die mit Talent auf. Für sie spielte der Stand der  
Eltern keine Rolle. Arme wie auch Adelige hatten das gleiche Recht  
aufgenommen zu werden. Seit dem hatte die Schule grosse Stabkämpfer aufgebildet und die meisten hatten ihre Kunst für Gutes verwendet. Diese Schule unterrichtete zwei Arten von Kampfkunst. Der Kampf mit einen langen,  
elastischen Bambusstab, und die Nahkampfkunst. Dazu gehörten tägliche  
Meditationen und die Lehre, die Natur zu respektieren. Wer das nicht schaffte, schickte man umgehend nach Hause aber bis jetzt war so etwas nur  
selten passiert. Neben der Kampfkunst unterrichtete man sie in alle wichtigen Schulfächer. Mathematik, Alte Sprache, Geographie, Geschichte, Lese & Schreiben, Geometrie usw. Der Tag begann kurz vor Morgendämmerung.  
Die Schüler waren dazu verpflichtet gewaschen, und in ihre Kämpfanzüge gekleidet, sich in die grosse Halle zu begeben und zu frühstücken. Danach je nachdem wie der tägliche Stundenplan aussah, diesen zu befolgen. Meisten fing der Morgen damit an das die Schüler sich in den Stabkampfdojos begaben  
und mit den Kampfunterricht anfingen. Die Trainingszeiten waren hart. Härter als in den Kriegerakademien des Mittelreiches und es war daher kein  
Geheimnis das die jung trainierte Stabkämpfer stärker gebaut waren als andere. Die Mittagskanone, ein lauter Knall der bekannt gab das es Mittag  
war, informierte die Schüler das sie sich in die grosse Halle begeben  
konnten. Am Nachmittag hatten sie normalen Unterricht und dann vor  
Abenddämmerung frei. Viele trainierten oder lernten weiter. Andere amüsierten sich. Das Leben in dieser Schule war schön. Man war in der Lage sehr intime Freundschaften zu schliessen. Die Zahl der anwesenden Mädchen  
war ein klein bisschen grösser als die der Knaben. In den zwei obersten  
Stockwerken befanden sich die Schlafzimmer der Knaben. Darunter die der Mädchen und im Parterre die grosse Halle. Die Gänge waren hohl und kühl.  
  
Der glatte Marmorboden glänzte am Abend während die magischverzauberte  
Fackeln brannten. Auch waren die Gänge von duzende von Marmorstatuen verschönert und eingravierte Bilder in den Wänden. Von den grossen, breiten  
Fenstern der Gänge strömte genug Licht hinein solange keine Wolken die  
Sonnenstrahlen abfingen. War dies der Fall, dann war es sehr schattig.  
Während der Unterrichtszeiten, waren die Gänge genau so wie der grosse  
Garten verlassen.  
  
Persyn seufzte erleichtert aus und tätschelte mit der rechten Hand seine leichte Seitentasche. "Auftrag erfüllt." Flötete der 17 jähriger, junger  
Mann. Gekleidet war er ähnlich wie die Schüler dieser Schule. Er war in  
einer weissen Rockhose (Hakama), einen schwarzen weitärmliges Oberteil  
(Montzuki), mit einen schwarzen Tuch um die Taille gebunden die  
gleichzeitig seine beiden Tuzakschwerter (Katana) gegen seine linke  
Hüftenseite, gekreuzt, zusammenhielt. Er hatte weisse Socken und dunkelbraune Ledersandalen an. Seine Haare waren kastanienbraunrot und bis  
zu den Hüften lang. Mit einer dünnen Schleife hatte er sich seine lange Harre zu einen langen Schweif gebunden. Seine lange Stirnhaare, bedeckten  
seine tiefrote Augen. Er war nicht grösser als 1.70. Sein Körperbau war  
schlank und zierlich. Dennoch bestens proportioniert.  
  
Persyn hatte eine sehr lange Reise hinter sich gehabt und war froh sein  
Ziel endlich erreicht zu haben. Er betrat den Garten durch den grossen  
Torbogen der Mauer und schlenderte durch die wunderschönen Wege des  
Pavillons Richtung Hauptgebäude. Es war ein sonniger Tag. Nicht eine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Ein warmer Wind lies seine lockere Kleidung wehen als er am Fusse der breiten Treppe die zum Eingangstor der Schule führte, stehen blieb. Das Gebäude ähnelte einer Kathedralle. Schöne verzierte Runen die an der Vorderwand eingraviert waren. Das war also die berühmte Stabkampschule, dachte er. Von seinen Meister hatte er vieles über  
sie gehört. Es gab so geschickte Stabkämpfer die es selbst mit mehrere Schwertkämpfer seiner Schwertschule in Tuzak (Persyns Heimatort im Süden) locker aufnehmen hätten können. Persyn brannte vor Neugier sie einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können. Langsam stieg er die Treppen hoch. Sie waren  
scharfkantig und von zwei parallelen Reling flankiert. Schliesslich gelangte Persyn zum Eingangstor und klopfte drei Mal mit der Faust dagegen. Das Tor war aus massiven, hellen Holzbretter gebaut worden. Eingenagelte Nägel waren deutlich zu erkennen und es handelte sich um einen gut gebauten Tor. Persyn wartete in der Hoffnung jemand würde ihm die Tür öffnen doch  
die Tür blieb geschlossen. Nun, Persyn seufzte und öffnete sie langsam. Schliesslich, ganz offen, erblickte Persyn einen langen breiten Hauptgang.  
Am ende des Ganges, führte eine breite Treppe die sich dann links und rechts aufteilte und weiter empor stieg. Der Gangboden war mit einen blauen Teppich bedeckt der dann die Treppenstufen ebenfalls bedeckte. An der Wand, wo sich die Treppen, am anderen ende des Ganges, trennten, befand sich ein grosses Fenster das den ganzen Gang mit ein helles Licht beleuchtete. An  
beiden Seiten des Ganges stiegen in breite abständen bis zur Treppen, schöne verzierte Säulen in die Höhe. Zwischen den Säulen standen Statuen  
und hinter ihnen an der Wand hängende Gemälden. Vom Boden bis zum Dach  
waren es gut fünf Meter.  
  
Es war still in Gang und das einzige was Persyn hörte, waren seine Schritte während er zur Treppe lief. Er stieg die Treppen und bog dann nach links. Dann nochmals nach links und gelangte in einen anderen langen Gang. Dieser  
war etwas schwächer beleuchtet. Er suchte nach dem Direktorzimmer. In diesen Gang befanden sich die Schulzimmer. An den Türen waren eingravierte  
Texte wie; Geschichte oder Pflanzenkunde. Offensichtlich zeigten sie  
welchen Fach dort unterrichtet wurde. Kaum hatte Persyn den halben Gang  
überquert, erklang ein lauter Knall von aussen, gefolgt von den aus den  
Zimmer hinausstürmenden Schüler. Persyn drehte sich um. Alle Gangtüren waren offen und Schülerinnen und Schüler, in ihre Kampfkleider und lange Stäben bewaffnet, stürmten hinaus. Viele von ihnen blickte verwundert zu Persyn als sie an ihm vorbeizischten. Einig von ihnen glotzten ihn blöde an  
während andere seine Schwerter anschauten und danach ein verärgertes Gesicht formten. Persyn kam sich etwas blöd vor. Von allen Seiten zischten  
Schüler an ihn vorbei und es war schwer für ihn sich in aller Ruhe fortbewegen zu können. Man schubste ihn. Als ein grossteil der stürmenden Schüler weg waren, blickte Persyn in einer der Unterrichtszimmer. Sofort  
sah er dort den Lehrerpult und eine in Tunika gekleidete alte Dame mit langen weissen Haaren die ihn mit funkelnden Augen anblickte. Bevor Persyn etwas sagen oder tun konnte, geschweige den wollte, rief die alte Dame ihn  
zu sich. "Junger Mann. Dürfte ich wissen was sie hier tun? Noch dazu bewaffnet? Haben sie das Schild am Eingangstor nicht gelesen?" sagte die alte Dame verärgert. Gerade wollte Persyn antworten als sie ihm das Wort abschnitt. "Kommen sie her." Befahl sie barsch. Persyn seufzte wie immer wenn er sich Ergebens hinfügte. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer das mit mehrere hintereinander gestellte kleinen Tischen gefüllt war In der Mitte sass noch eine junge Dame die ihn anstarrte. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und wie  
Persyn, wenn auch viel weniger, Stirnhaaren die ihre Augen ganz leicht verdeckten. Sie war wie alle anderen Schüler gekleidet. Mit einer weiten blauen Schleife hatte die sich einen breiten Pferdeschwanz geflochten. Vor ihr, auf den Tisch, lagen mehrere Blätter und Bücher, ein Tintengefäss mit eingesteckte weisse Feder und zwei kleine Pergamentrollen. Womöglich hatte sie ihre Arbeit noch nicht fertig, dachte Persyn doch er hatte keine Zeit sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen den die zornige Stimme der alten  
Dame hatte ihn wieder in die Realität zurückgebracht.  
  
"Düfte ich erfahren was sie hier in diese Schule tun? Noch dazu bewaffnet? Und überhaupt ihren Namen." fragte sie kalt. "Äh... also. Ich... man nennt  
mich Persyn Hymylaya von Hyryl. Ich weiss, ein seltsamer Name." Fügte  
Persyn noch schnell hinzu als er die zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen der alten Dame sah. "Ich bin hier weil ich mit dem Direktor dieser Schule, Herr  
Diago Elmazar, reden muss. Was das Schwerttragen angeht, so tut es mir  
Leid. Muss das Schild übersehen haben." Beendete Persyn seinen Satz  
lächelnd. Die alte Dame überlegte noch ein paar Sekunden. Währenddessen blickte Persyn wieder zum Mädchen und lächelte. Diese aber lächelte nicht  
sondern funkelte ihn böse an und senkte den Kopf wieder. Persyn zuckte  
unwissend mit den Schultern und wartete auf die Antwort der alten Dame. "Kommen sie mit!" sagte die befehlend, "Ich werde sie zum Direktor bringen.  
Sie machen weiter Fräulein und wehe sie sind bis ich zurückkomme nicht fertig! Schlimm genug das sie den Unterricht geschwänzt haben." Mit diesen Worten eilte die Dame aus dem Zimmer, dich gefolgt von Persyn. Sie eilten den Gang weiter und stiegen dann mittels einer Wandeltreppe in den dritten Stock. Den ganzen Gang zurück und blieben dann vor einer Tür stehen die das Wort: Direktor, eingraviert hatte. "Warten sie hier." Befahl sie und betrat  
das Zimmer nachdem sie einmal schnell geklopft hatte. Persyn wartete in Gang und seufzte. Das ganze hatte ja gut angefangen. Eine bildhübsche junge  
Dame die in böse angefunkelt hatte und dann noch diese alte Schachtel. Persyn wartete lange bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und die alte Dame im  
diesmal bat einzutreten wobei sie draussen im Gang blieb.  
  
Persyn betrat eine rundes Zimmer. Die Zylinderförmige Wand war in Wirklichkeit ein Bücherregal der sich über die Wand erstreckte. Gefüllt war  
dieser mit zahlreichen Bücher. Der Boden war mit einen roten Teppich bedeckt und in der Mitte, vor einen Tisch auf einen grossen Sessel, sass  
ein alter Mann mit langen weissen Bart und in einer weissen Tunika gekleidet. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine Mütze. "Setzten sie sich bitte junger  
Mann." Sagte der alter Mann gewandt. Persyn nickte und setzte sich auf einen Holzstuhl vor dem Tisch. Über ihnen brannten mehrere Kerzen die in  
einer Kronleuchter angemacht waren. "Nun, junger Mann, wie kann ich sie nennen?" "Persyn Herr Direktor." Antwortete Persyn. "Nun Persyn. Was führt euch hier her?" fragte der Direktor. Seine Stimme klang höfflich aber auch ein klein wenig gestresst. Vielleicht stand er unter Druck? Persyn bemerkte  
das allerdings sofort und ging das ganze direkt an. "Ich bin aus der Schwertkampfschule in Tuzak von meinen Meister Hyunkel von Tuzak beauftragt  
worden ihnen diese Nachricht zu überbringen." Sagte Persyn und öffnete seine kleine Seitentasche und zog ein kleines Pergament hervor. "Aus Tuzak?  
Aus dem Süden? Sie müssen eine lange Reise hinter sich gehabt haben und dann noch.... sie sind der Schüler des Schwertkämpfers Hyunkel von Tuzak?" fragte der Direktor während er das Pergament entgegennahm. Persyn nickte.  
"27 Tagen Reisse. Und ja, ich bin einer von Meister Hyunkel von Tuzak Schülern." "Verstehe. Dann wollen wir mal sehen welche dringende Nachricht sie mir gebracht haben." Sagte der Direktor und löste das Sichel und rollte das Pergament auf. Stille trat ein als er die Nachricht durchlas. Persyn  
blieb still sitzend und machte sich gedankten über seine Rückreise. Sie würde wieder so lange dauern. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft die Stabkämpfer hier kurz ansehen zu können doch das Schiff würde in einer Woche von Festum aus ins Meer Richtung Tuzak, stechen. Er müsse also noch Heute Nachmittag  
aufbrechen.  
  
Schweigend wartete er als der Direktor das Pergament zusammenrollte und es in einer Schublade verstaute. "Nun, Persyn. Hat man ihnen über den Inhalt des Briefes bekannt gegeben?" "Nein Herr Dirktor." Antwortete Persyn. "Ihr  
Meister hat mir so manches geschrieben und einige Dinge betreffen auch  
sie." "Mich? Wie meinen sie das?" fragte Persyn jetzt vollkommen überrascht. Der Direktor nickte, lächelte aber nicht. "Ist es war das sie  
letztes Jahr die Endprüfungen ihrer Schule mit 16 angetreten sind und  
bestanden haben?" "Schon ja, aber..." "Zwei Jahren früher als vorhergesehen." "Das ist wahr aber nur weil...." ".... sie der bester von  
allen waren. Besser sogar als Herr von Tuzak, oder?" Persyn errötete  
verlegen. "Ja. Vielleicht in der Technik aber nicht in der Erfahrung." Persyn wollte unter keinen Umständen irgendwelche unpassenden Dingen über  
seinen Meister äussern. "Nicht so bescheiden junger Mann." sagte der Direktor. "Ihr Meister hat mir geschrieben das sie über endlosen Potential  
besitzen und hat mich deshalb darum gebeten ihnen die Technik des  
Luftphönix beizubringen." "Wie....?" Persyn erlahmte. "Die Technik des  
Luftphönix?" dachte er. Überhaupt hatte er richtig zugehört? "Ja, eine mächtige Technik. Nicht nur wegen ihrer gewaltige Geschwindigkeit sonder auch wegen ihre zerstörerische Kraft. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet das  
es jemals jemanden geben würde der es überhaupt wagen würde sie nur  
anzuschauen, geschweige den erlernen. Meister von Tuzak muss grosses  
Vertrauen in ihnen haben Herr Persyn. Nun, hier steht das sie für eine  
Weile hier bleiben werdet. Befehl von euren Meister." "Ich soll hier bleiben?" "Natürlich." "Und, und die Technik?" "Die Technik? Was soll damit sein?" "Nun, werde ich sie hier erlernen dürfen?" fragte Persyn. "Du willst sie tatsächlich lernen. Nun, dein Meister ist ein Genie. Das bezweifle ich nicht doch ich möchte selber sehen wie stark sie sind. Sollten sie meine Erwartungen übertreffen, lehre ich ihnen die Technik." "Dann sind sie der Luftphönix? Ich meine der..." "War das so schwer zu erraten? Ich mag zwar alt sein aber immer noch gut genug für sie junger Persyn." Persyn errötete noch einmal verlegend. "Wie dem auch sei. Sie werden ein Zimmer bekommen und hier weiter Studieren. Glauben sie mir. Es gibt so manche Fächer die  
sie in Süden nicht hatten. Ich möchte sie übermorgen etwas Nördlich von hier um Mitternacht treffen. Etwa zehn Meilen nördlich von hier befindet sich Kampfplatz. Dort werden alle Kampfturniere dieser schule ausgetragen. Seien sie Pünktlich." Persyn nickte erfreut. "Da ist noch etwas. Sie leiden unter einer fatalen Herzkrankheit, stimmt es?" fuhr der Direktor fort. "Das ist wahr." Sagte Persyn. "Nun, sie werden hier ebenfalls eine Medizinische  
Untersuchung bekommen. Mal schauen ob wir ihnen helfen können." Persyn  
nickte dankend. Das war sein Grund gewesen um hierher aufzubrechen.  
  
Er verlies das Zimmer. Von der alten Dame hatte er am späten Nachmittag ein kleines Zimmer bekommen. Allerdings befand sich dieser am ende des Ganges im ersten Stockwerk. Das hier nur Mädchen hausten sollte er später unter  
peinlichen Umständen erfahren. Kaum nachdem Persyn sein Zimmer bekommen  
hatte, zum Glück hatte es ihm Kleiderschrank genug Kleider in seiner Grösse, hatte er sich in Bett gelegt und war Minuten später eingeschlafen.  
Sein Zimmer war ganz einfach eingerichtet. Ein Bett, Kleiderschrank,  
kleiner, runder Tisch, Ein Fenster von der man hinaus zum Garten sehen  
konnte, ein Pelzteppich am Boden und einen (Kronleuchter) auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. Seine Beiden Schwerter hatte er unter seinem  
Bett gelegt. Von der alten Dame die sich Prof. Embra nannte und seine  
zukünftige Lehrerin im Fach Pflanzenkunde sein würde, hatte er einen Stundenplan bekommen das nur die Obligatorischen Fächer beinhaltete. Diese  
Schule lehrte schliesslich der Kampf mit dem Stab und nicht mit dem  
Schwert. Das bedeutete das Persyn täglich nicht mehr als fünf Stunden Unterricht haben würde. Als Persyn wieder erwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Sein Magen knurrte und er rieb sich die Augen. Schnell richtete er sich auf und öffnete den Schrank wo er frische Kleidung nach seine Still fand und ein Badetuch. Er hatte geschwitzt und wollte sich ein Bad nehmen und dann ein wenig im Freien trainieren. Der Gang war leer und das war auch gut so. Gleich gegenüber Persyns Zimmer befand sich das Badezimmer. Schnell betrat er es. Zog sich in einer Kabine mit Vorhang aus und band sich sein Badetuch um die Taille. Dann suchte er, wie es in dieser Welt üblich war, das Zimmer mit den Zuber voller Wasser. Er fand sie schnell. Die meisten hatten noch lauwarmes Wasser. Insgesamt befanden sich ein duzen solche Zuber in diesen Raum. Persyn nahm natürlich eine Seife die am Boden lag und zog sich sein  
Badetuch aus. Nackt, betrat er die Wanne und sein ganzer Körper bis zur  
oberer Brustfläche, verschwand im Wasser. Mit der Seife wusch er sich  
gründlich.  
  
Die Schleife an seinen Haaren löste er jedoch nicht. Zum Glück war der Raum durch magische, hellleuchtenden Kugeln beleuchtet. In der Magie kannte er sich nicht gut. Er wusste jedoch das sie mächtig war und ihre gute Zwecke  
hatte. Das hier war sein erster bad seit langer Zeit. Während der Reise hatte er kaum die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Es war erfrischend. Wie sehr er  
diesen Augenblick genoss. Er schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin.  
Seltsam fand er das die andere Wannen leer waren obwohl das Wasser noch warm und sauber war. Jetzt hörte Persyn wie die Tür aufging. "Na endlich."  
Dachte Persyn. Er hatte schon befürchtet das für die meisten baden in Fremdwort war doch die Stimmen die er hörte brachten ihn dazu vor Schreck  
zu erlahmen. "Ach du Schreck." Dachte er. "Das ist das ... das ist .... Mädchen." Persyn hörte die Stimmen der Mädchen die miteinander plauderten und sich auszogen. "Was jetzt?" dachte Persyn. "Nur schnell weg." Er griff  
nach seinen Badetuch und stand auf doch eher er es aufgefaltet hatte, erklang ein Schrei hinter ihm. "Ein... ein Spanner!!!" schrei ein Mädchen.  
Persyn drehte sich um doch eigentlich hätte er das nicht tun wollen. Er  
konnte sich ja nicht frontal zeigen. Da sein Körper anders als sein Verstand reagiert hatte, verlor das gleichgeweicht und stolperte rücklings  
am Rand der Wanne zu Boden. Paff, erknallte zu Boden und zog das Tuch o schnell wie möglich um sein Unterleib zu decken. Das Mädchen hatte es ihm gleich getan. Nur das sie es wesentlich schwieriger hatte. Sofort warn noch andere Mädchen angekommen die ebenfalls erschrocken aufschrieen und einige  
das Weite suchten. Einige von ihnen liefen feuerrot an vor Schamgefühl. Genau wie Persyn der sich noch nie so miserabel gefühlt hatte. Jetzt lag er  
im Bett. Sein Kopf unter den Kissen begraben. "Es ist vorbei. Vorbei. Vorbei.... nein, es ist nicht vorbei........ Mist....." Persyn kniff die  
Augen so fest zu das es sogar weh tat. Warum war ihm gerade so etwas passiert? Warum? Warum hatte ihm die alte dumme Schachtel nicht gesagt das  
die Mädchen im ersten und zweiten Stock hausten? Nachdem er sich im Badezimmer aufgerichtet hatte, das Tuch natürlich um die Taille gewickelt,  
hatte es nur noch einen Weg gegeben um diese zwar schöne aber nicht verdiente Hölle zu entfliehen. Nämlich durch den Umkleideraum. Einige der  
Mädchen hatten zu fluchen angefangen. Andere hatten sich verzogen. Ein grossteil hatten es sehr amüsant gefunden obwohl sie diesen jungen Spanner  
noch nie gesehen hatten. Persyn hatte das Badezimmer schnellstens verlassen. Zum Glück hatte er nicht vergessen doch der Höhepunkt kam erst  
noch. Alls er das Badezimmer verlassen hatte und sein Zimmer betreten  
wollte, hatte er gar nicht Wahrgenomen das dort die alte Schachtel mit einen duzen Mädchen standen und ihn schockiert anblickten. "Herr Persyn.  
Wie können sie nur....." stiess Prof. Embra erschrocken aus. Einige der Mädchen lachten oder kicherten. Persyn lächelte nur um den Rest seiner Ehre die ihm noch übriglieb zu verteidigen und verschwand schnellsten in seinen Zimmer. Zu trainieren hatte er keine Lust mehr. Wie schnell würde sich das Geschehene verbreiten? Wie würde er dastehen? "Mist!" Schlecht gelaunt und  
beschämt, schlief Persyn ein mit grosser Furcht auf den morgigen Tag.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Persyn früher als die anderen Schüler auf. Er packte seine Kleider und stieg hinaus in den vierten Stock. Dort, nahm er  
ein Bad und zog sich seine saubere Kleider an. Einen weissen Hakama,  
weisser Montzuki, weisse Socken und seine Sandalen. Steckte noch seine  
beiden Tuzakschwerter in den enggeschnallten Tuch den er immer um die Taille hatte und verlies das Gebäude. Er wusste wo man frühstückte. Um so schlimmer war es das alle miteinander assen. Also wie eine Familie. Das sah  
übel aus. Am Horizont war die Sonne aufgegangen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den nassen Garten des Pavillons. Am Rassen war der Morgenstau deutlich zu erkennen. Persyn schlenderte allein durch die schöne Spazierwege des Gartens. Er fühlte sich sauber und frisch. Im Stundenplan,  
den er auswendig gelernt hatte, wusste er das er nach dem Frühstück unterricht bei der alten Schachtel haben würde. Von weiten sah er wie die  
ersten Schüler das Gebäude verliessen und sich zum Essraum begaben. Sie  
waren in ihre weisse Kampfanzüge gekleidet und mit einen Bambusstab bewaffnet. Persyn hielt es für klug als erster den Essraum zu erreichen. So  
würde er nicht als letzte auftauchen und die Blicke von alle auf einmal hinnehmen müssen. Er betrat den Essraum. Dort waren ca. 200 tiefe kleine Tische. Die bereits angekommenen Schüler hatten sich auf den Boden gesetzt und ihre Tische in Gruppen umgestellt. Auf diesen kleinen Tischen befanden  
sich eine Schale Reis, eine Tasse Tee und Frühlingsrollen. Als besteck  
dienten zwei lange Stöckchen. Persyn war das nicht neu. Dort woher er  
stamm, ass man auf die gleiche Art und weise. Die Fläche es Raumes war Rombusförmig. Persyn setzte sich irgendwo in er Mitte hin. Die ersten die  
in erblickt hatten, schienen über den Vorfall noch nicht bescheid zu wissen. Allerdings musterten sie Persyn neugierig an und das lag an seinen  
Schwert. Warum trug dieser ein Schwert? Und was machte er hier? Persyn setzte sich im Schneidersitz und wartete. Die Halle füllte sich immer mehr  
und mehr und langsam betraten auch die Mädchen den Raum. Einige  
schmunzelten als sie Persyn erblickten und setzten sich absichtlich so  
damit sie ihn frontal anblicken konnten. Persyn mied ihre Blicke.  
Schliesslich warn alle da. Es war relativ laut nach Persyns Geschmack.. Einige lachten. Persyn verstand auch so manches wie: "Ja er ist es." Oder. "Du hättest ihn sehen sollen." "So ein Spanner." "Denn Kaufe ich mir." "So  
was aber auch." "Aufschlitzer!" Persyn seufzte und als die zwölf Lehrpersonen angekommen waren, fingen sie zu essen an. Persyn versuchte so  
wenig wie möglich sich umzuschauen. Er hatte keine Lust lachende oder zornige Blicke entgegen zu nehmen. Nein. Lust dazu hatte er nicht. Persyn  
ass schweigend und eigentlich hätte er mehr gewollt doch dazu hätte er aufstehen müssen um die Reisschale zu füllen doch er wollte nicht. Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, erhob sich der Direktor und bat um einen Augenblick Ruhe. "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, einen schönen guten Morgen. Ich habe kurz etwas mitzuteilen. Ab heute werden wir einen weiteren Schüler unter  
uns haben. Sein Name ist Persyn Hymylaya von Hyryl. Persyn! Würdest du bitte aufstehen?" Persyn erhob sich damit ihn alle sehen konnten. Persyns  
Gesicht war trotzt seiner Anspannung äusserst ruhig. "Möchtest du dich selber Vorstellen Persyn?" fragte der Dirktor. Persyn nickte und fing an. Im war unwohl doch da musste er durch. Eigentlich war es ja nicht schlimm, währe ihm Gestern diese Blaumasche nicht passiert. "Also, wie ich heisse  
solltet ihr wohl jetzt ,mitbekommen haben. Ich komme aus den Süden. Aus  
Tuzak um genau zu sein. Habe dort meine Ausbildung als Schwertkämpfer letztes Jahr abgeschlossen und bin hierher versetzt worden um mich weiter zu bilden. Ja." Mit diesen Worten wandte Persyn seinen Blick dann Direktor  
zu der entgegennickte.  
  
Persyn setzte sich. Immer noch von den Augenpaaren verfolgt. "Wenn jemand  
noch fragen hat, sollte sie jetzt stellen." Einige Händen erhoben sich. "Ja, Fräulein Kathalinya?" fragte der Direktor. Das Mädchen das Persyn bei  
seiner Ankunft in Prof. Embras Büro gesehen hatte, erhob sich. "Hat es spass gemacht? Gestern im Badenzimmer der Mädchen?" sagte sie provozierend.  
Persyn war wie vom Donner gerührt. Warum tat sie das? Alle die diese  
Geschichte nicht mitbekommen hatten, blickten zum Teil empört, zum Teil verwundert zu Persyn während andere zu lachen anfingen. Persyn Lähmung aber hielt nur kurz an den eine Welle von Wut wuchs in ihn. Er erhob sich und  
blickte mit einen komplett veränderten Blick zu Kathalinya hinüber die  
sofort schluckte. "Doch, eigentlich schon." Antwortete Persyn und Kathalinyas Kiffer klappte nach unten. "Wer weiss, vielleicht begegnen wir uns dort einmal." Beendete Persyn seinen Satz. Kathalinyas Gesicht lief Rot an. Andere Schüler blickten mit funkelnden Augen zu Persyn während andere  
das ganze nur zu Toll empfunden hatten. Noch nie hatte sie jemand Kathalinya widersetzt. In Wirklichkeit hatten viele Angst von ihr. Sie war nicht nur stark, sondern auch listig und gemein. "Ich denke das Reicht fürs  
erste." Sagte der Direktor. Kathalinya setzte sich und wandte den Blick weg. "Nun, wir Freuen uns auf Persyns Dasein. Noch etwas. Im ist es erlaubt ein Schwert zu tragen. Ich weiss das die Lehre dieser Schule es verbittet  
doch bei ihm ist es etwas anderen. So, das war's." Er setzte sich und schickte noch einen Blick zu Persyn der ihn ermutigen sollte doch Persyn  
ignorierte es. Nach dem Essen verliessen die, die Unterricht im  
Hauptgebäude haben würden den Essrum. Auch Persyn gehörte zu ihnen. Der Unterricht bei Prof. Embra war schrecklich. Sie war so streng und kalt das  
Persyn am liebsten alles Aufgegeben hätte. Sie tolerierte gar nichts.  
Persyn sass zu forderst du spürte die Blicke der anderen. Am ende der  
Stunde hatten sie bis am Abend Frei da die andere Lehrer nach Byaldorn gereist waren um Schulmaterial zu besorgen. Seit dem späten Morgen, hatte  
sich Persyn zurückgezogen. In einer Ecke der grossen Mauer, befand sich eine grosse Buche. Darunter war der Grassboden trocken und angenehm weich. Persyn beschloss sich dort auszuruhen obwohl er gar nicht müde war. Beide Tuzakschwerter lagen vor ihm auf den Grassboden. Er hatte keine Lust seine täglichen Übungen zu machen. Zwar hatte er morgen einen wichtigen Kampf vor  
sich. Der Wind lies die Baumblätter rasseln. Persyn hatte die Augen geschlossen als er Schritte hörte. Als er die Augen öffnete, erkannte er  
das zwei Schüler vor ihm standen.  
  
Ein Dicker mit Glatze und ein Dünner mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Sie waren  
in ihre Kampfanzüge gekleidet und hielten ihre Kampfstäbe bereit. "Hey, Neuer!" "Sein Name ist Persyn du Vollidiot." "Wie nennst du mich? Dicker?"  
"Bohnenstange." Fettwanze!" "Ach..."  
  
"Entschuldigung." Unterbrach Persyn die beiden. "Was ist?" fragte Persyn  
weiter. Die beiden setzten sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber Persyn und legten ihre lange Stäben vor ihnen und Persyn Schwerter. "Nun..." sagte der  
dicker. "Eigentlich wollten wir dir Gesellschaft leisten." Sagte der  
Dünner. "Übrigens. Ich bin Hyunkel das hier ist der Fettwanze Rondo." "Fettwanze? Jetzt hör mal...." "Erfreut euch kennen zu lernen." Unterbrach  
Persyn. "Wirklich?" fragte Rondo. "Hör nicht auf den Nilpferd." Sagte Hyunkel. "Wir wollten dich fragen ob es stimmt was man Erzählt." "Du meinst ob ich im Mädchenbaderaum gebadet habe?" fragte Persyn ruhig. "Ja, genau."  
Sagte Rondo. Persyn seufzte und nickte dann. "Wirklich? Und? Wie waren  
sie?" Persyns Augen klappten weit auf. "Wie bitte?" "Wie waren sie?"  
wiederholte Rondo und Hyunkel gleichzeitig." "Was? Ich verstehe nicht."  
Fragte Persyn. "Ach, stell sich nicht blöd. Die anderen mögen dich für einen spannerischen Schwerkämpfer halten. Zum Glück warst du ein Neuer. Was  
täte ich um diese einmalige Gelegenheit zu bekommen." Persyn war  
verdattert. Diese beiden Möchtegern Lustmolche... falsch... es waren eindeutig Lustmolche. Persyn lächelte. "Wie sie waren kann ich euch nicht sagen. Allerdings denke ich nicht das es etwas schöneres gibt." "Du spricht die reine Wahrheit mein neuer Freund. Genau wie ein Mann" Sagte Hyunkel und Rondo nickte. "Freunde?" fragte Persyn. "Natürlich. Immerhin sind Fettwanze und ich keine Schwerthasser. Die meisten hassen es weil man damit tötet.  
Wir, mit unseren Stäben können nicht töten, zumindest nicht so wie ein Schwert. Wir verteidigen uns mit unseren Stäben." "Verstehe." Antwortete Persyn und blickte hinüber zum Kampfdojo. "Du kommst also aus den Süden."  
Fuhr Hyunkel Fort. "Ja. Aus Tuzak. Eine Südliche Hafenstand der Insel Maraskan." "Wie ist es dort?" "Heiss und sehr feucht." Sie unterhalteten  
sich kurz über ihre Herkünfte. Rondo war aus Gareth. Die Hauptstadt des  
Mittelreiches. Sein Vater war Metzger und seine Mutter Ärztin. Hyunkel  
Vater ein reicher Baron aus dem lieblichen Felden. Seine Mutter eine erfahrene Kriegerin. "Und? Bist du gut mit dem Schwert? Mich würde es schon  
wunder nehmen wer als Sieger zwischen einen Schwertkämpfer und einen  
Stabkämpfer herauskommen würde." Sagte Rondo. "Der, der am längsten die  
Nerven behält." Antwortete Persyn. "Kluge Antwort." Sagte Hyunkel. "Ich denke das das eher die schlechteste war." Erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
"Oh, welche reizende Gesellschaft. Der Fettschwanz aus Gareth, der Talentlose Kämpfer aus Visalt und der Spanner. Besser hätte es wohl nicht  
besser kommen können." Persyn brauchte den Blick nicht abzuwenden um zu  
erkennen um wenn es sich handelte. "Seid du aus einen bestimmten Grund  
hier?" fragte Persyn. "Dummkopf. Wer sollte schon mit jemanden von euch sprechen wollen." Antwortete sie wütend zurück. "Verstehe. Aber du musst dich richtig langweilen wenn du Gespräche anfängt ohne etwas zu wollen." Sagte Persyn und seine beide, neue, Freunden lachten. Kathalinya lief Rot an und verzog sich mit ihr beiden Freundinnen. Persyn blickte ihr hinterher und konnte nichts anders als lächeln. Sein Lächeln aber war nicht spöttisch oder Schadensfroh. Nein, eher mitleid. Warum, wusste er nicht. Dann, "Wer war das?" "Das? Kathalinya Sherafan. Das hübscheste Mädchen im Umkreis von  
hundert Meilen. Ausserdem eine der besten dieser Schule. Währe ihr Charakter doch auch so schön wie ihre Figur." Sagte Rondo. "Das stimmt. Sie ist echt stark. Trainiert unglaublich hart. Seit zwei Jahren hat sie noch nie ein Kampf verloren. Selbst Prof. Bratak, der Stabkampflehrer hat sie  
nicht bezwungen. Sie ist seither arrogant und hochmütig geworden." "Ich sehe." Sagte Persyn. "Was könnt ihr mir vom Direktor erzählen?" "Naja, er kämpft seit Jahren nicht mehr. Soll damals ein Schwertkämpfer gewesen sein. Aber eins sage ich dir. Selbst diese arrogante Ziege hätte nicht der Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn. Meine Mutter kannte den Schulleiter. Sie sagte mir das nur wenn jemand seine Geheimtechnik durchschauen würde, hätte man eine  
kleine Chance." Sagte Hyunkel. "Er muss wirklich stark sein." Seufzte  
Persyn und richtete sich auf. "Wohin willst du?" fragte Rondo. "Trainieren." Antwortete Persyn. "Mit dem Schwert?" "Nein. Nur Körperliches Training. Ich könnt ja mitkommen wenn ihr wollt." "Und ob wir das werden.  
Fettwanze?" Sie standen auf und folgten Persyn an einen ruhigen Ort.  
  
Persyn und seine "neue" Freunde streifen durch die schmale Wege des Gartens und mussten immer wieder die Blicke andere hinnehmen. Dann auf der anderen  
Seite des Hauptgebäudes, setzte sich Persyn im Kniesitz am Boden und schloss die Augen. Sein Rücken gerade und seine Schwerter vor ihm. Rondo  
und Hyunkel taten es ihm gleich. Persyn bekam das Gefühl als würde er schweben. Das rauschen des Windes und der Blättern waren deutlich zu hören. Deutlicher als je zuvor. Er war wie isoliert. Mehr sogar. Sein Geist war wo anders. "PERSYN!" schrie Rondo und schüttelte Persyn der aus seiner Trance  
brutal geweckt wurde. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. "was ist?" fragte er  
verwirrt. "Es ist kurz vor Abenddämmerung. Wir haben dich in aller Ruhe  
Meditieren lassen aber das du es denn ganzen Tag machen würdest?" "Was?  
Schon Abend?" "Ja, Mann. Du hast das Abendessen verpasst. Genau wie das Mittagessen. Wie kann man sich nur so tief in einer Meditation vertiefen?" Sie halfen Persyn hoch und begaben sich zum Training. Allerdings galt das nur für Rondo und Hyunkel. Sie betraten den Dojo. Auf der anderen Seite war ein kleines Podium wo sich Persyn hinsetzte um ungestört schauen zu können. Es waren insgesamt 25 Schüler. Darunter auch Kathalinya. "Alle herhören." Sagte Bratak. Ein alter Mann mit langen Bart. Sein Blick war grimmig und hart. Heute trainieren wir hart. Härter den je. 200 Schlägen und dann dürft  
ihr euch etwas wünschen. Eine Trainingsstunde nach eurer Wahl. Los."  
  
Sie fingen an. Sie übten zu zweit. In der tat gab es einige unter ihnen die  
wirklich stark waren. Das musste Persyn gestehen und ganz besonders bei Kathalinya. Trotz ihres schlankes Körperbaus, hatte sie eine ordentlichen  
Schlag drauf. Sie war wirklich komplett darauf konzentriert die Schläge ihres Meisters zu parieren. Sie war schnell und stark. Selten hatte Persyn  
starke Frauen kämpfen sehen. Ab und zu schickte Kathalinya einpaar  
herausfordernden Blicke zu Persyn. Offenbar juckte es ihr ihm eins runterzuwischen. Rondo war ein langsamer Stabkämpfer. Dafür aber stark und augdauerhaft. Hyunkel war schnell aber schwach. Es war ganz klar das sie selbst zusammen gegen Kathalinya einen Kampf nicht überstehen würden. Als dienharte Stunde vorbei war, setzten sich alle am Boden. Jetzt durften sie wählen. Die ganze Klasse war verschwitzt. Vor allem Hyunkel. Kathalinya war es sowieso. Sie hatte erstaunlich viel geleistet. "Also, was möchtet ihr heute trainieren? Wir haben noch reichlich Zeit." Kathalinyas Hand schoss in die Höhe. "Ja, Fräulein Kathalinya?" "Prof.? Wir hatten noch nie einen Kampf mit einen Schwertkämpfer." "Aha, ich verstehe. Das ist war aber zur Zeit haben wir keinen Lehrer der damit vertraut ist." "Das ist war aber wie  
währe es mit dem Neuen dort?" fuhr sie fort und zeigte auf Persyn der  
eingedöst war. Bratak, eilte zu Persyn antippte ihm auf die Schulter. Sofort erwachte Persyn. "Ja, Prof.?" "Herr Hyryl. Es ist so. Hätten sie was dagegen ein paar Zweikämpfe ,mit meinen Schüler zu kämpfen? Sie hatten noch nie einen Kampf mit einen Schwertkämpfer und da sie schon da sind, währe es eine grosse Hilfe." Persyn blickte zu Kathalinya die ihn böse angrinste. Persyn stand auf. "Tut mir Leid. Ich habe Einschränkungen was das ziehen meiner Waffe anbelangt. So werde ich sie selbst für einen solchen Zweikampf nicht ziehen dürfen." Erklärte Persyn. Bratak nickte nur. Er wusste wovon Persyn sprach. Kathalinya allerdings nicht. Sie blickte zu Persyn mit einen Blick der eindeutig nach FEIGLING, aussah. Persyn lächelte ihr zu was sie nur noch wütender machte. Schlussendlich hatten sie die Wahl einer anderen Schülerin akzeptiert. Sie hatten Bewaffneter gegen Unbewaffneter trainiert.  
  
Als das Training zu ende war, kehrten alle zurück um sich ein Bad zu nehmen. Alle ausser Persyn. Er stand vor einer Wasserfontäne. Das Mondlicht lies das Wasserspiegel glänzen. "Morgen ist es so weit." Sagte er leise.  
"ich muss es schaffen." Er griff mit der rechten Hand die Scheide eines seiner Schwerter und zog es aus dem Tuch heraus. Mit der anderen griff er den Knauf und wollte die Klinge rausziehen als er Inne hielt und dann die Hand wieder vom Knauf nahm. Nein, es war zu früh diese Waffe zu ziehen. Die Waffe seines Meisters. Am nächsten Morgen ging alles von neuen los. Nur das  
er diesmal beim Frühstück Gesellschaft hatte. Die Unterrichtsstunden  
verstrichen schneller als er gedacht hatte. Die arrogante Ziege war nirgends zu sehen was Persyn in Wirklichkeit gar nicht störte. Warum auch?  
Das Training bei seinen Freunden besuchte er dieses mal nicht. Er hatte  
sich hingelegt um gut zwei Stunden vor Mitternacht gegen Norden aufzubrechen. Dort würde der Luftphönix auf ihn warten. Er fühlte sich ein wenig beunruhigt. Die vergangenen zwei Tagen waren schnell vergangen. Zu schnell eigentlich. Hätte seine Meister ihn nicht hierher versetzt, währe er jetzt Mitten ihm See auf den Weg nach Tuzak. Was Seine Schwester jetzt machte? Ging es ihr gut? Er musste ihr dringend schreiben aber das hatte Zeit. Wichtig war es jetzt den Luftphönix zu schlagen obwohl er eigentlich  
gar nicht wusste wie er das anstellen sollte. Hyunkels Satz; Um in zu bezwingen müsste man seine Geheimtechnik durchschauen, lies ihn nicht in  
Ruhe schlafen. Dann war es soweit. Persyn schlich sich aus dem Haus und durchquerte den Garten doch bevor er den Torbogen überquert hatte, stellte  
sich eine zierliche Gestallt vor ihm.  
  
"So, so. Du schleichst dich also Nachts aus dem Pavillons? Das könnte dir  
eine menge Ärger bringen wenn der Direktor es erfahren würde." Sagte  
Kathalinya. "Was machst du hier? Darf ich das erfahren?" fragte Persyn  
kühl. "Habe auf dich gewartet." Antwortete sie. "Auf mich gewartet? Ich nehme an das du dich mit mir Prügeln willst, oder?" "Erraten. Also? Wenn du mich schlägst, verrate ich niemanden das ich dich gesehen habe. Verlierst du aber, sorge ich dafür das man dich rausschmeisst." Persyn seufzte. "Ich verstehe eigentlich nicht warum du einen solchen Hass auf mich hast. Nun, erstens. Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit dir anzulegen. Habe etwas wichtiges  
zu erledigen. Zweitens. Es wird dir nichts nützen wenn du zum Direktor  
geht. Er weiss bereits bescheid das ich hier draussen bin." "Du Lügst." Sagte Kathalinya. « Keineswegs und ausserdem, schlau bist du nicht. Meinst  
du sie würden dir glauben das ich hier draussen war?" Natürlich."  
Antwortete sie. "Und du?" fügte Persyn hinzu. "Ich...." sie verstummte. Erst jetzt hatte sie begriffen das auch sie die Regeln am missachten war.  
Sie müsste bekannt geben das sie ebenfalls draussen war was wiederum bedeuten würde das auch sie Ärger bekommen würde. "Ich bin es nicht der in der Klemme steckt sondern du. Mach das du wieder in dein Zimmer kommst und  
las mich in Ruhe." Sagte Persyn und ging an der rot werdende Kathalinya vorbei. Sie ballte fest ihre Faust und zitterte. Warum zog sie immer den  
kürzeren gegenüber diesen verfluchten Schwertkämpfer dessen Augen unter  
seinen langen Haaren verborgen waren? Warum? Nein, so konnte s nicht  
weitergehen. Sie musste ihn einfach herausfordern. Sie drehte sich um. "Hey!" rief sie doch Persyn lief weiter. "Hey. Ich habe dich gerufen." Rief sie lauter und eilte ihm hinterher. "Du solltest besser nicht mitkommen.  
Sonst wirst du Ärger bekommen." Sagte Persyn und marschierte Richtung Norden. "Hör mir gut zu. Egal welche Straffe ich bekommen sollte. Ich werde  
mit dir kämpfen." Sagte sie. "Das währe deine sichere Niederlage."  
Antwortete Persyn. "Was? Meine....? So, denkst du das du unbesiegbar  
wärst?" "Nein." Antwortete Persyn. "Und warum sagst du dann das du...." "Dir gegenüber bin ich stärker. Gegenüber stärkeren bin ich schwächer. Aber egal wie stark man ist, man kann fühlen ob man stärker oder schwächer ist  
und in unseren Fall, bin ich der stärkere. Du würdest mich nicht einmal  
berühren können." Diese Worten waren zu viel für Kathalinya. Was dachte  
sich dieser Mister eigentlich dabei ihr so etwas zu sagen? Verfluchter Angeber und ein Spanner noch dazu. Das würde sie ihm Heimzahlen und hundert mal mehr. "Wir werden sehen." Sagte sie und kehrte zurück. Persyn atmete  
erleichtert aus als er ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr spürte und eilte mit  
schnellen Schritten Richtung Norden. Nach etwa zwei stunden Eilmarsch, hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Es handelte sich um eine Kampfbühne mit einet  
Kantenlänge von zehn Schriet.  
  
Auf der Bühne wartete Elmazar der ebenfalls wie Persyn angekleidet war und ein langes Tuzakschwert in den Händen hielt. Persyn betrat die Bühne. Sie  
standen fünf Meter von einander entfernt als Elmazar, "Fangen wir an!"  
sagte. "Ja!" antwortete Persyn und zog die Heilige Klinge heraus. Sie  
schimmerte beim Mondlicht in silberne Farbe. Seine rechte Hand griff so hoch wie möglich am Kauf das er den runden Stichblatt spürte. Seine linke Hand wiederum griff das Ende des Knaufs, so das viel Zwischenraum frei war. So hielt man eine solche Klinge. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger. Elmazar  
tat es ihm gleich. Seine Klinge war breiter und länger. Dafür aber auch  
schwerer und langsamer. Sie warteten alle beide in Ausgangposition. Der  
Wind blies sanft an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Dann fing Elmazar an. Er rannte unglaublich schnell auf Persyn zu und holte zum Schlag auf. Persyn zwinkerte mit den Augen und sah den schnellen Hieb.  
Ein horizontaler Kehlenschnitt. Statt zu parieren, rollte sich Persyn blitzschnell an ihn vorbei und entwischte den Hieb. Scheller als das Auge sehen konnte, holte Persyn kniend zum Schlag aus um Elmazar einen queren Hieb in den Rücken zu verpassen. Elmazar aber hatte sich schon als Persyn sich weggerollt hatte, umgedreht da er geahnt hatte das Persyn so schlagen würde, und parierte Persyns Hieb. Ein lautes Schwertagekrill erklang in der weiten Steppe. "Nicht schlecht." Sagte Elmazar als ein eine Salto rückwärts  
machte und Persyn der immer noch am Boden kniete mit einer schnellen Stickattacke attackierte. Persyn schlug die Stichattacke Elmazars weg und  
tritt schwungvoll mit seinen Fuss in Elmazars Magen. Elmazar drückte es  
nach hinten doch er verlor nicht das Gleichgewicht. Die kurze Sekunde  
nutzte Persyn um aufzustehen und eine Attacke zu starten. Mit einen  
gewaltigen Sprung aus dem Stand, erreichte Persyn Elmazar und holte  
blitzschnell zum Hieb aus. Elmazar parierte doch Persyn lies ihn keine Gelegenheit Attacken zu schlagen. Horizontale Hiebe, Vertikale, Querhiebe, Sticke. Windschnelle Attacken schlug Persyn die Elmazar jedoch parierte.  
Das Schwergeklirre, erklang und nahm beschleunigte sich. Elmazar musste  
staunen wie Geschickt Persyn mit dem Schwert war. So ein junges Talent hatte er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Hyunkel von Tuzak hatte ihm Brief nicht übertrieben als er geschrieben hatte: Dieser Junge wird selbst  
die Phönixtechnik kinderleicht erlernen. "Das reicht." Rief Elmazar und  
parierte Persyn Attacke mit einer Attacke. Beide Klingen schlugen mit  
voller Wucht aufeinander. Persyn schleuderte es nach hinten und währe  
rücklings am Boden geknallt wenn er sich in der Luft nicht überschlagen hätte. Nach dem Persyn den Rücksalto gemeistert hatte und mit den Füssen sauber am Boden gelandet war, tastete er mit der rechten Hand seine linke Schulter an. Er war getroffen worden aber wie? Die Schnitt wunde war nicht tief aber Blut rann hinaus. Er hatte den Hieb doch pariert. Na schön, er war nach hinten geschleudert worden aber nicht getroffen. "Hast du meine  
Technik nicht durchschaut?" fragte Elmazar. "Nein." Antwortete Persyn.  
"Aber mit meiner nächsten Attacken bestimmt." Fügte er noch hinzu.  
  
"Interessant. Zeig mir deine nächste Attacken." Persyn schloss die Augen und hatte das Schwert beidhändig , ganz nach links gebogen. So das seine  
Fäusten seinen linken Oberschenkel berührten. Elmazar hielt immer noch Stellung und musterte Persyn genau an. Was hatte er vor? Elmazar griff an. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was Persyn vor hatte doch wenn seine  
Attacke eine Spirituale Kumulation benötigte, war es falsch zu warten. Elmazar rannte auf Persyn zu. "Na schön. Ich bin wohl gezwungen es zu tun."  
Dachte er. "Technik des Luftphönixes.!!" Stiess er hervor. Seine Klinge  
verschwamm und duplizierte sich mal drei. Die Frage war, welche war die echte? "HAAA!" Elmazar holte zum Hieb aus doch einen Wimperschlag später,  
hatte er erkannt das er ins leere geschlagen hatte. Persyn war weg. Verschwunden. Elmazars Augen weiteten sich auf. Er spürte das Persyn hinter  
ihm war. "Wie....?" er drehte sich rassendschnell um und parierte horizontal, den wagrechten, kraftvollen Hieb Persyns der, so weit Elmazar erkenne konnte, auf anderthalb Meter Höhe geschlagen worden war. Persyns Augen funkelten gefährlich. "Wenn das so ist!" dachte Elmazar und packte mit der rechten Hand Persyns Handgeleckt und verhinderte somit das Persyn  
sich sonst wohin bewegen konnte. Persyn, immer noch in der Luft, konnte nicht verhindern das Elmazar ihm zu Boden schleuderte. Hart knallte Persyn auf den Boden. Diese Gelegenheit lies sich Elmazar nicht entgehen und stich  
die Spitze seiner Klinge in Persyns rechte Schulter. Persyn stöhnte schmerzend auf doch er verlor unter den starken Schmerzen den Ablauf der Geschehnisse nicht. Da er rücklings am Boden lag, und Elmazar hinter ihm,  
schwang Persyn seine Füsse nach hinten über seinen Kopf und rammte sie erneut in Elmazars Magen. Diesmal musste dieser zu Boden knallen und hatte  
ausserdem sein Schwert aus der Hand verloren die Persyns Schulter  
durchbohrt hatte und am Holzboden steckengeblieben war. Persyn hatte  
während des Aufpralls, seine Schert fallen lassen und zog deshalb sein Ersatzschwert. Dann holte er aus und schlug von unten nach oben gegen das Stichblatt von Elmazars Schwert das sofort aus dem Holzboden in die Höhe flog und somit sein Fleisch verliess. Erleichtert rempelte sich Persyn hoch als Elmazars Schwert am Boden knallte. Elmazar war nun auch schon auf den Beinen. Er sagte nichts sondern blickte erfreut auf Persyn. Persyn wartete.  
Wartete auf Elmazars kommende Reaktion. Wie würde er handeln? Er war unbewaffnet. Zwar nicht verletzt aber unbewaffnet. Persyn wusste auch das  
er noch genügend Kraftreserven hatte. Die Phönixtechnik hatte er einigermassen durchschaut. Es war eine Optische Täuschung die durch Magie angewandt wurde. Was wiederum bedeutete das er sie niemals meistern würde da er keine magische Fähigkeiten besass. Im Klartext, es war Sinnlos weiter  
zu kämpfen. Persyn sank die Klinge und Elmazar hatte somit erkannt das  
Persyn die Technik durchschaut hatte.  
  
"Was ist? Schon genug?" fragte Elmazar. Persyn steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide und hob seines noch am Boden liegenden. "Ja." antwortete er kurz. Elmazar hob nun ebenfalls seine Klinge auf und steckte sie in die Scheide während er Persyns enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. "Warum, warum haben sie mir  
nicht gesagt das man für diese Technik magische Fähigkeiten benötigt, Direktor?" fragte Persyn. Elmazar blickte sich um und atmete aus. "Weisst  
du Persyn, da gab es noch etwas was das im Brief stand. Nämlich deine  
Spirituelle Kraft." "Mein was?" "Deine Spirituelle Kraft. Meine Geheimtechnik währe auch mit Spirituellen Kraft erlernbar gewesen doch.... doch du besitzt nicht die passende Kraft. Dein Meister wusste von deiner  
Kraft doch ob es die passende war, wusste er nicht. Deshalb schickte er dich zu mir um es heraus zu finden. Hättest du sie gehabt, hättest du sie  
bestimmt in einen halben Jahr gemeistert doch leider wird es nie dazu kommen." "Ich verstehe. Dann hält mich hier gar nichts mehr." sagte Persyn.  
Elmazar schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt Persyn aber du solltest erst mal hier bleiben. Wenn du  
schon nicht die Technik erlernen kannst, so solltest du doch wenigstens  
gesund werden. Mit deinem Herz würdest du einen längeren Kampf nicht aushalten. Bleibe und werde wenigstens gesund." "Ist das denn in Ordnung?" "Natürlich. Und ausserdem, du darfst nicht vergessen das dir diese Technik nicht viel eingebracht hätte bei deinem Herz. Die Heilungsmethoden hier im  
Norden sind besser. Vielleicht besteht noch Hoffnung auf Heilung. Wie sieht's aus?" Persyn überlegte kurz. "Ich werde bleiben." "Das freut mich  
zu hören. Los, kehren wir zurück." "Ja."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Persyn wie immer früh. Zwar war es einen  
Sonntag und er hätte so lange schlafen können wie er wollte doch er war  
kein Langschläfer. Gewaschen und frisch gekleidet, begab er sich nach draussen um vor dem Frühstück zu meditieren. Er liebte die Meditation. Er  
liebte die Ruhe die man darin fand. Er setzte sich im Kniesitz vor der grossen Buche wo er Hyunkel und Rondo kannengelernt hatte und schloss die Augen. Es war ein kühler Morgen. Graue Wolken hatten sich über die Schule  
gesammelt. Am späten Nachmittag würde es sicher regnen. Es war leicht  
neblig und still. Die Vögel sangen nicht und auch der Wind stand still.  
Persyn hörte das Geräusch der Wasserfontänen. Diese Ruhe brachte Persyn wieder in seinen Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich die letzten Augenblicken in Tuzak, bevor er das Schiff bestieg. Er befand sich mit seinen Meister und  
Schwester vor der Schiffstreppe.  
  
"Nervös Persyn?" fragte sein Meister. "Nein. Eigentlich nicht Meister und doch." "Ah ja? Und weshalb?" "Nun, sollte ich Gelegenheit haben, wenn ich geheilt bin gegen einen Stabkämpfer antreten zu können, hoffe ich doch sehr es lebend zu überstehen." er lächelte. "Das wirst du aber pass auf. Meide unter allen Umständen jeglichen Kontakt mit deiner Herzstelle, verstanden?"  
"Ja Meister. Anja?" "Ja?" antwortete Persyns Schwester. Sie war 25. Ein  
schlankes, hübsches Mädchen mit Hüftenlanges, blondes Haar und in einen weissen Kleid gekleidet. Sie trug Sandaletten und einen Elbendiadem auf der  
Stirn. "Du wirst doch zurecht kommen oder?" Fragte Persyn. "Natürlich. Jetzt geh schon. Und vergiss ja nicht mir zu schreiben. Ich möchte alles  
wissen." Persyn lächelte und bestieg das Schiff der Rampe hoch.  
  
"HEY, Guten Morgen Meditaischen! Schon so früh auf?" Persyn klappte die  
Augen auf und sah das es Hyunkel und Rondo waren. Sie waren beide in  
gewöhnliche Kleider gekleidet. Lederhosen, Lederhemde und Stiefeln.  
Natürlich, dachte Persyn, Sonntags waren sie nicht verpflichtete die  
Kampfanzüge zu tragen. Persyn nickte lächelnd. "Ja, ich bin früh aufgestanden. Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt?" "Natürlich nicht. Aber es fängt  
gleich an. Komm, sonst verpasst du es." sagte Rondo und grinste. Persyn  
erhob sich. Er füllte sich ein wenig müde. Zusammen betraten sie den  
Essraum und frühstückten mit den anderen. "Etwas muss ich unbedingt loswerden." sagte Hyunkel und stopfte sich den Maul mit Reis. Rondo neben  
ihm, hatte drei mal so schnell gegessen und hatte immer noch Hunger. Deshalb hatte Persyn, der nicht hungrig war, ihm sein Rest an Reis und Tofu  
angeboten. Rondo nahm es dankend an und verschlang es. Nach dem essen, hatten sie unterricht. Wie immer lief dieser ruhig und ohne Anstrengung. Am Nachmittag während die anderen Training hatten, begab sich Persyn in die Krankenstation im ersten Stock. Die Krankenschwester die seine Wunde an der  
Schulter behandelt hatte, beredete mit ihm über zwei Stunden was der Heilungsprozess seines Herzens sein würde. Die Medizin war nicht mehr als einen speziellen Gebräu. Allerdings durfte Persyn keine grosse Körperliche Anstrengungen ausüben. Persyn hatte also die Pflicht, jeden Tag drei Tassen  
diese Gebräus zu trinken. Dazu gehörten noch spezielle Herzmassagen und Entspannungsübungen. Persyn Herz musste gestärkt werden. Ausserdem hatte  
sie ihn verboten erst dann zu kämpfen wenn sie es ihm erlauben würde. Deshalb hatte Persyn seine beiden Schwerter unter seinen Bett verstaut. Er würde sie eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Er war es gewohnt seine Waffen immer bei sich zu haben. Er hätte sie eigentlich  
wie immer bei sich haben können solange er sie nicht benutzte doch die Krankenschwester war dagegen und der Direktor hatte ihr zugestimmt. Seither waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Persyn hatte neben seinen Spirituellen Übungen  
für die Schule während seiner Freizeit gelernt und das Training seiner beiden Freunden besucht. Grösseren Kontakt hatte er nicht. Obwohl er schon  
mit anderen Schüler zusammengearbeitet hatte, hatte er keine weiteren  
Bekanntschaften schlissen können. Er war der einziger mit langen , verstreute kastanienbraunrote Haare an der Schule der eine Rockhose antrug und nicht im Stabkampf spezialisiert war. Die meisten mieden den Kontakt  
mit ihm weil er einfach anders war. Schwertkämpfer galten ihrer Meinung  
nach als Sünder.  
  
Drei Wochen waren seither Vergangen seit er seine Schwerter nicht mehr bei sich trug. Die Medizin hatte noch keine Wirkung hervorgebracht und Persyn hatte begonnen das Gefühl die Hoffnung Stück für Stück zu verlieren. Von Kathalinya hatte er immer wieder zornige Blicke bekommen und mehrmals hatte sie versucht ihn in einen Kampf zu verwickeln. Langsam hatte sich sogar das Gerücht verbreitet das Persyn Angst vor ihr haben würde und deshalb immer  
wieder einen Kampf zu vermeiden versuchte. Einmal hatte er sogar selbst  
gesagt das er nicht mit Kathalinya kämpfen würde da sie zu stark sei.  
Darauf hin hatten viele aufgegeben im danach zu drängeln es mit ihr aufzunehmen und hatten sich damit abgefunden das er ein Feigling war und ein Spanner noch dazu. Persyn hätte sich am liebsten in Luft ausgelöst. So sehr hasste er sein schwaches Herz, doch hätte er es allen erzählen sollen? Das er schwach war? Nein, irgendwann würden sie seine stärke sehen und dann würden sie ihre Meinung ändern. Wenn er durch die Gänge der Schule lief, musste er immer wieder spottende Sätze über sich hören. Er war so zu sagen  
für viele nicht willkommen. Einzig und allein Hyunkel und Rondo hatten  
Verständnis. Sie sagten das Persyn richtig daran täte Herausforderungen  
abzuschlagen denn der Kampf diente nicht um mit der Kraft zu prallen  
sondern um sie wenn es sich nicht vermied zu verwenden. Kathalinya  
allerdings war ganz anderer Meinung. Sie verbreitete die schlimmsten  
Gerüchte über Persyn um ihn so daran zu zwingen ihre Herausforderung anzunehmen. Um das jedoch zu erreichen, würde sie sich um ein vielfaches  
mehr anstrengen müssen denn Persyn war einfach nicht so leicht zu verärgern. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte nur was wiederum Kathalinya gewaltig  
ärgerte. Sie würde bald merken das ihre Dummheit Folgen hinterlassen würden. Das ganze fand an einem Abend während des Stabtrainings. Wie immer hatte Kathalinya alle Zweikämpfe gewonnen. Keiner der Anwesenden Kämpfer  
war ihr gewachsen. Persyn sass am diesen Abend neben Prof. Bratak. "Was halten sie von ihr?" fragte Bratak Persyn. "Ich wünschte ich wüsste mehr was die Stabkampfkunst ausmacht. Allerdings wundert es mich nicht das ihr  
keiner gewachsen ist. So schnell wie sie ist." "Ja, in der tat. Ich wünschte ihr währe schneller. Was sie jetzt braucht ist ein ebenbürtiger  
Gegner. Sie würde grössere Fortschritte machen." seufzte Bratak. "Sie halten viel von ihr Prof.?" fragte Persyn. "Natürlich. Natürlich würde ich  
es lieber sehen wenn sie auch anderes tun würde ausser zu kämpfen. Ein Kämpfer braucht Bildung und nicht nur Kraft und Geschick. Stimmen sie mir zu?" "Das tu ich Prof. Aber sagen sie, warum halten viele die Schwertkunst als Aggressiv und Feinselig?" Bratak seufzte enttäuschend. "Weisst du, mit einen Stab kann man reichlich Knochen brechen, nicht aber töten. Natürlich könnte man jemanden den Schädel zertrümmern aber mit dem Schwert kann man sich nicht so zurückhalten wie mit dem Stab. Eine scharfe Klinge schneidet,  
basta. Schon von jung an werden sie damit erzogen. Scharfe Waffen sind schlecht und stumpfe gut. Nehmen sie es ihnen nicht übel Herr Hyryl. Ich  
weiss genau das die Schwertkunst auch anders angewandt werden kann. Nur weiss das die Jugend von heute nicht." "Ich verstehe." sagte Persyn. Gerade hatte Kathalinya ihre Gegnerin mit einen Knöchelschlag zu Bodengebracht als zwei andere die verletzte Gegnerin aufhalfen um sie zu verarzten. Es lies  
sich oft nicht vermeiden das es verletzte gab. "Wer will als nächster?"  
fragte Kathalinya laut. Keiner schien es zu wollen. "Kommt schon!"  
drängelte sie. Dann blickte sie zu Persyn. Sie lächelte. "Wollen sie es  
versuchen?" fragte sie höfflich da Bratak anwesend war. "Nein, Danke."  
verneinte Persyn und schüttelte mit den Händen. "Ausserdem bin ich den  
Stabkampf nicht gewohnt. Sie würden mich wie eine Wanze zerquetschen."  
Einige lachten. Andere nicht da sich wieder dachten das Persyn einen  
Rückzieher machte. "Komm schon. Ich werde auch nicht so hart drangehen. Also?" sagte sie. "Komm schon Persyn." sagte Hyunkel der sich mit eine Tuch das Gesicht abwischte und sich neben ihm aufs Podium setzte. "Es ist keine  
Herausforderung. Ganz einfach ein Spielchen. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich gerne von ihre so herausfordern lassen. Natürlich ein Spielchen!" "Ja, dann ist es doch eine Herausforderung!" zischte Persyn leise. "Ich warte."  
sagte Kathalinya laut. Mehrere Augenpaaren blickte zu Persyn. Persyn seufzte. "Na schön aber nur kurz." "Na endlich." sagten viele und machten  
einen Kreis um Persyn und Kathalinya. Einer von ihnen gab Persyn einen Stab. "Persyn!!!" sagte Bratak. "Ja, Prof.?" "Sie wissen was sie da tun, oder?" "Ich weiss es und sicher werden sie verstehen das ich es jetzt nun mal tun werde." "Das ist mir schon klar Herr Hyryl aber... na schön. Aber passen sie auf." betonte er. Persyn nickte. Kathalinya lächelte mordlustig. Sie rotierte mit dem Stab um Eindruck unter den Schülern zu erwecken, um  
ihr Können zu zeigen. Persyn allerdings hielt denn Stab quer mit beiden  
Händen und blickte zu seinen Freunden. "So?" fragte er. Seine beiden  
Kumpanen nickten ermutigend und Persyn machte das Gesicht wie so-dann-  
wollen-wir-mal.  
  
Kathalinya stand gut fünf Schritt vor ihm in Angriffsposition. Den Stab auf Persyn zeigend und die Knie leicht gebeugt. Persyn versuchte es ihr gleich zu tun. Allerdings war ihm diese Haltung sehr unwohl. Er wünschte sich er hätte ein Holzschwert bei sich. Die menge wartete gespannt obwohl sie genau wussten wer als Sieger herauskommen würde. "Was ist? Greifst du nicht an?"  
fragte Kathalinya spottend. "Ich wollte ihnen den Vortritt überlassen."  
antwortete Persyn. Kathalinya, verärgert, griff an. Ziemlich schnell stürmte sie auf Persyn und holte zum Schlag aus. Allerdings, während sie ihren Stab nach hinten zum Schlag ausholte, lockerte sie ihren Griff und lies den Stab nach hinten rutschen und packte es wieder fest zu als sie es ganz am Rand wieder hielt. Der Stab hatte sich verlängert. Kraftvoll schlug sie wagrecht und Persyn, der sehr wohl erkannt hatte wie stark der Schlag  
sein würde, parierte nicht denn sonst hätte er einen gewaltigen  
elektrischen Schlag bekommen, sondern duckte sich mit dem Stab und  
Kathalinya schlug ins leere. Die menge stöhnte auf. Eine solche Ausweichung, hatten sie noch nie getan. Warum auch? Sie parierten solche Schläge mit dem Stab doch Persyn hatte schneller reagiert was eigentlich  
nicht möglich gewesen währe es sei den, er hätte den Schlag schon  
vorgeahnt. Kathalinyas Hieb sauste über Persyns Kopf vorbei. Verärgert  
verzog sie das Gesicht und statt eine weitere Attacke mit dem Stab zu  
schlagen, sprang sie und versuchte Persyn mit einem Tritt zu treffen. Allerdings, hatte Persyn sein Stab fallen lassen und ihren Fuss mit beiden Händen abgefangen. Er lächelte als er sie zurückstiess. Kraftvoll drückte er sie zurück und sie fiel rücklings zu Boden. "Wahnsinn." dachten viele. Persyn hatte die erste Hürde gemeistert und in der Verteidigung Kathalinya  
zu Boden gebracht. Kathalinya schien es nicht glauben zu können. Wütend stand sie auf. Verstärkte den Griff und hielt den Stab wieder Normal. "Das  
wirst du mir büssen." schwor sie. Sie griff an. Diesmal wesentlich schneller. "Jetzt macht sie ernst Persyn!!" rief Rondo warnend. In der tat war sie sehr schnell. Persyn wich den Schlägen so gut wie möglich aus. Ab und zu nutzte er den Stab. Er kämpfe Defensiv. Schliesslich wusste er nicht wie angreifen. "Mistkerl." stiess Kathalinya hervor als alle ihre Attacken scheiterten. "Ich muss ihn treffen. Ich muss. Ich...." Kathalinya verzog wundernd das Gesicht doch dann wieder ernst. "... und wenn ich ihn.... ein Kerl wie der wird es wohl überleben. Ausserdem werde ich sanft schlagen und dann ziele ich aufs Kinn. Ein K.O-Schlag währe perfekt." Kathalinya bracht ihre Attacken ab und trat drei Schritten zurück. "Bist du bereit?" fragte  
sie. "Na ja, eigentlich habe ich jetzt genug." antwortete Persyn  
verschwitzt und müde. "Wohl schon erschöpft?" "Ein bisschen, ja." sagte Persyn. "Ausserdem...." doch da hatte Kathalinya schon angegriffen. Persyn bereitete sich doch dann passierte etwas. Kathalinya hielt ihren Stab wie ein Speer und zielte auf Persyns Brust. Persyn Augen weiteten sich aus. Er  
musste diesen Schlag ausweichen sonst......  
  
"Warte, nicht.!" stiess er hervor doch Kathalinya hörte nicht. Die Attacke war zu schnell. Persyn lehnte sich nach hinten seinen Rückgrad nach hinten biegend. Er sah wie der Stab über ihn vorüber schoss doch dann, für denn  
Bruchteil einer Sekunde stoppte der Stab und sauste nach unten um seine Brust zu treffen. "Jetzt habe ich dich." hörte er Kathalinya triumphierend  
rufen. Der Schlag kam. "Mist!" dachte Persyn. Doch dann veränderte sich sein Blick. Eine Wahnsinnsreaktion folgte. Er wich den Schlag aus. Drehte sein Oberkörper um 90 Grad und Kathalinyas Stab sauste, seiner Brust leicht streifend, an ihm vorbei und schlug auf dem Holzboden. Die Menge riss die Münder auf. Persyn streckte seinen linken Arm aus um sich zu Stützen. Der  
Stab schlug wenige Zentimeter neben seiner Hand auf. Persyns Gesicht brannte vor wärme. Immer noch den Atem haltend, blickte er zu Kathalinya.  
Bratak war erschrocken aufgestanden. Beinahe hätte sie seine Herzställe  
getroffen. "Der Kampf ist beendet." rief er schnell denn Kathalinya, zornerfüllt über ihre Verfehlung, hatte erneut zum Schlag ausgeholt. Diese  
Wahnsinnsreaktion hatte sie noch nie gesehen doch sie hatte keine Lust  
darüber zu stauen obwohl sie es eigentlich wollte und eben doch nicht.  
"AUFHÖREN KATHALINYA!" schrie jetzt Bratak und Kathalinya stoppte den Schlag der wohl oder üblich von Persyn pariert worden währe denn er hatte sich rücklings, flach auf den Boden gelegt, den Stab bereithaltend. Persyn blickte zu Bratak dankend. Kathalinya allerdings nicht. Bratak stellte sich  
zwischen ihnen. "Der Kampf ist beendet." wiederholte er. Die Menge tuschelte wie: "Hast du das gesehen?" "Ich habe gar nichts gesehen." "Er ist unglaublich schnell ausgewichen." "So was aber auch!" "Kathalinya hat  
ihn nicht ein einziges Mal getroffen!" "Ist schon Toll!" "Er hätte  
getroffen werden müssen." USW:  
  
Kathalinya blickte böse zu Persyn der sich gerade aufrempelte und ihr die Hand entgegenreichte. "Nimm deine dreckige Pfoten weg." fauchte sie ihn an und stürmte aus dem Dojo, andere Schüler hart anrempelnd. Persyn stöhnte auf als seine beiden Kumpanen in gleichzeitig auf die Schulter schlugen. "Toll gemacht Persyn." "Ja, noch dazu ohne Ausbildung. Ich wette das du das deiner Schwertkunst verdankst." sagte Rondo. "Ja, vielleicht." antwortete  
Persyn und sein Blick wanderte in die Runde. Viele der anderen Schüler hatten ihn bewundernd angeblickt. Besonders die Mädchen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen das Kathalinya jemanden ihm Kampf nicht getroffen hatte. Es gab also doch jemand der ihre Attacken ausweichen konnte, noch dazu jemand der kein Stabkämpfer war. "Der Unterricht ist beendet." sagte Bratak und die Menge löste sich auf. Persyn, Hyunkel und Rondo verliessen ebenfalls den  
Dojo. In Persyns Zimmer feierten sie. Zumindest Rondo und Hyunkel. Sie hatten eine Sakeflasche stibitzt. Persyn trank nicht. Er mochte den Alkohol nicht. Überhaupt alles was nicht gut für das Herz war. Er beneidete schon immer diejenigen die einen Kampf lange Zeit aushalten konnten. Das ganze brachte ihm unangenehme Erinnerungen mit. Seine beiden Freunden tranken und  
johlten. Offensichtlich hatte Persyn eine wichtige Schlacht für sie  
geschlagen und gewonnen. Persyn lag rücklings im Bett, seinen Kopf in seinen gekreuzten Händen, gebettet. Er dachte nach. Wie konnten man einen Kampf so ernst nehmen? Wie konnte man eine Niederlage nicht eingestehen, geschweige den einen Unentschieden? Er dachte an Kathalinya. "Dickköpfiges  
Mädchen." kam er dann zur Schlussfolgerung und grinste leicht.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen aber dann hatte Persyn gar nichts zu grinsen. Der Unterricht bei Embra war angesagt und mit unglücklicher Miene, betrat er das Unterrichtszimmer. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Kathalinya und dann zum einzigen leeren Tisch der gerade neben ihr stand. Seufzend, setzte er sich  
und packte seine Pergamente aus der Tasche. Die Unterrichtstische waren tief. Die Schüler setzten sich auf den weichen, Teppichboden. Die Tische hatten eine Kantenlänge von knapp 70 Zentimeter und einer Höhe von vierzig.  
Wie es üblich war, zogen sie sich ihre Sandalen aus die sie rechts vom  
kleinen Tisch hinstellten und sich dann im Schneidersitz an die Arbeit  
machten. Viel Licht strömte ins Zimmer obwohl es draussen sehr stark  
regnete. Es war neblig und kalt. Gerade hatte Persyn seine Feder und Tintenfässchen vor sich hingestellt als er kurz den Blick von Kathalinya auffing. "Guten Morgen." sagte Persyn. Er wusste eigentlich nicht besseres  
zu sagen doch irgend etwas musste er ja. Kathalinya sah es wie immer  
anders. Sie funkelte ihn an. Prof. Embra richtete sich auf. "So, Heute  
möchte ich mit euch folgendes angehen. Nämlich der Kalifenkrieg der vor acht Jahren stattgefunden hatte. Wer kann mir etwas darüber erzählen?" Sie blickte sich um. Ihr Blick blieb bei Persyn hängen. "Herr Hyryl?" fragte  
sie auffordernd. Persyn stand auf. "Ich... äh... könnte ihnen so alles  
sagen. Ich hatte dieses Thema schon vor vier Jahren." antwortete er.  
"Wirklich? Dann wird es ihnen doch nichts ausmachen uns etwas davon zu  
erzählen, nehme ich an?" "Natürlich nicht." antwortete Persyn doch in  
Wirklichkeit machte es ihm etwas aus. Viel sogar.  
  
"Was sollen wir tun? Sie sind überall!" rief ein Tulamidischer Soldat. Er  
und weitere 50 seines Gleichen blickten sich ängstlich um. Sie befanden sich in einer brennende Gasse. Feuerflammen schossen aus dem Fenstern der  
Häuser. Überall lagen tote am Boden. Die Wänden waren Blutbespritzt.  
Leichen von Frauen, Kindern, Männer, Tieren lagen verstreut in allen Winkeln der Stadt Unaus. Eine Stadt südlich der Kohmwüste. "Ich weiss es nicht." antwortete der Hauptmann. Dieser war mit schwarzen Wüstenkleider gekleidet und hielt einen Doppelkumchomer in der Hand. "Irgend etwas müssen  
wir doch tun. Diese AlAnfaner werden sonst alle niederstrecken. Seht, selbst unschuldige haben sie getötet. Unschuldige. Unsere Landsleute." Der  
Kommandant blickte sich um. Überall war Schwertgeklirr zu hören. Die Schreie der Unschuldigen Frauen und Kindern wie auch die der blutrünstige  
Söldner des AlAnfanische Imperium. Die Gasse war breit genug für fünf Soldaten nebeneinander und lang. Der Himmel war vom schwarzem Rauch, das  
aus dem brennenden Häusern empor stieg, verdeckt. Die Gesichter der  
Soldaten waren schwarz und dreckig vom Rauch und Dreck. "Wir müssen so  
viele wie möglich retten." sagte er und zeigte auf einer Frau die drei Kinder bei sich hatte. Ein junges Kind, nicht älter als 6 Monaten, ein 10 Jähriges Mädchen und einen 7 Jährigen Knaben der in Lumpen gekleidet war.  
Das Mädchen weinte während der Junge, mit ruhigen Augen, ein leichtes  
Kurzschwert in den Händen hielt. "Wir müssen...."  
  
"Herr Hyryl!!! Ich sage es ihnen nicht noch einmal!" weckte Prof. Embras  
Stimme Persyn von seinen Gedanken. Persyn zuckte leicht und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Bitte Prof.?" fragte er überrascht. Prof. Embra machte ein verärgertes Gesicht. "Wir befinden uns im Unterricht, für Träumereien haben  
sie während der Nacht Zeit." sagte sie streng. Einige Schüler lachten  
während andere es gar nicht kümmerte. "Egal, setzten sie sich! Kann mir jemand ausser Herrn Hyryl etwas....." Persyn setzte sich schweigend. Senkte  
den Kopf und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war  
ernst. Er hatte sich nur gerade an etwas erinnert. Eine kalte, böse Erinnerung an der er sich lieber nicht genauer zu erinnern wünschte. Über die Stunde hinweg, schrieb Persyn seine Aufgaben schweigend vor sich hin. Die Blicke der anderen nahm er gar nicht war. "HERR HYRYL!" donnerte Prof. Embras Stimme die Persyn Brutalmessig aus seine Gedanken riss. Er blickte zur Tür. Dort stand Direktor Elmazar und winkte Persyn zu sich. "Lassen sie ihre Sachen hier Herr Hyryl. Der Direktor will sie sprechen." sagte Prof. Embra. Persyn nickte schweigend und erhob sich, ohne dabei zu achten das Kathalinya ihm einen seltsamen Blick schenkte. "Der Unterricht ist beendet.  
Für alle!" fügte sie noch hinzu. Persyn verliess mit dem Direktor das Zimmer und folgte ihn in sein Büro. "Setzt dich!" befahl er. Das bedeutete nichts gutes, wusste Persyn. "Dürfte ich erfahre was Gestern zwischen dir und Fräulein Kathalinya vorgefallen ist?" fragte er ernst und mit erhobene  
Stimme.  
  
Kathalinya streifte allein durch den Gang des zweiten Stockes. Sie dachte  
gerade darüber nach wie sie heute trainieren solle als sie ihre beiden Freundinnen kommen sah. Sie schienen gut gelaunt zu sein. "Katha! Katha!  
Mensch, du wirst es nicht glauben!" riefen sie durcheinander und mit  
strahlenden Gesichter. "Was denn?" fragte Kathalinya verwundert. "Der Neuer. Er wird gerade vom Direktor niedergemacht." "Niedergemacht?" fragte Kathalinya überrascht und in ihren Gedanken spielte sich seltsames ab. Da  
war Persyn am Boden und der Direktor auf seinen Rückgrat springend. Sie  
lächelte. Das war doch gut. "Ist doch super." sagte sie. "Schon aber es wird besser. Der Neuer selber hat es gewagt den Direktor anzuschreien. Das bedeutet das er rausfliegen wird. Man hört den Streit wenn man sich der Tür nähert." "Wirklich? Das muss ich mir anhören!" sagte Kathalinya und stürmte  
zum Direktorzimmer wo auch andere Schlange gebildet hatten. Kathalinya hörte von bereits die wütende und fluchende Stimme des Direktors als sie  
sich dann bis zur Tür drängte und das Ohr gegen die Tür presste.  
  
"ZUM TEUFEL PERSYN! IST DIR EIGENTLICH KLAR WAS PASSIERT WÄHRE WENN SIE SICH GETROFFEN HÄTTE!!!" schrie der Direktor wutentbrannt und schlug mit  
der Faust auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ich denke sie reden von deinen Kampf, Kathalinya!" sagte einer Schüler ihrer Klasse. Kathalinya antwortete nicht. Handelte es sich wirklich um den  
Kampf? Und was war das mit dem - Hätte sie ihn getroffen -  
  
"NATÜRLICH WEISS ICH DAS!"  
  
"UND WARUM HAST DU DANN MIT IHR GEKÄMPFT! BIST DU LEBENSMÜDE!"  
  
"NATÜRLICH NICHT!" konterte Persyn.  
  
"PERSYN. Wage es nicht noch mal dich mit ihr anzulegen. Wenn sie dich....."  
  
"Hörst du das?" sagte Kathalinyas Freundin. "Er warnt ihn sich nicht mehr  
mit dir anzulegen. Womöglich weisst der Direktor das du ihm sämtliche  
Knochen hättest brechen können." Kathalinya nickte.  
  
".... getroffen hätte, währe es aus mit dir gewesen." beendete der Direktor  
seinen Satz. "Ich weiss...." antwortete Persyn.  
  
"Sogar der gibt es zu." fügte Kathalinyas zweite Freundin. Jetzt grinste  
Kathalinya siegessicher. Sie war besser als dieser Spanner. Sogar der  
Direktor sagte es.  
  
"..... aber ich musste es tun. Seit dem mir die Ärzte das Kämpfen vor drei  
Jahren mit dem Schwert verboten hatten, habe ich es noch nie gezogen.  
Ausser bei ihnen. Mein Meister hatte mir eine Yagannuss gegeben. Damit würde ich einen einzigen Kampf aushalten können. Anfangs wusste ich nicht warum er sie mir gegeben hatte. Ich nehme an das er vieles schon vorgeplant hatte. Mich zu ihnen zu schicken. Die Technik und vieles mehr. Auch wenn es sich nicht um einen Schwertkampf handelte, so war es ein Kampf. Ich gebe zu  
mich der Kampflust verführen gehabt haben zu lassen. Verstehen sie?"  
  
"Das verstehe ich nur zu gut aber Persyn, du weisst genug das du noch nicht geheilt bist. Wärst du den Hieb von Fräulein Sherafan nicht ausgewichen,  
währst du jetzt Tot. Sie hätte dein Herz zerstört. "  
  
Bumm,  
  
Sofortige Stille trat im Gang. Kathalinya Gekicher und die von ihrer Freundinnen verstummten. Auch die anderen im Gang verstummten. Hatten sie  
richtig gehört? Wirres Zeug schoss in Kathalinyas Kopf herum. Tot, Tot, getötet? Sie hätte mit dem Stab getötet? Wie ein Schwert? Sein Herz? Ein Herz? Unmöglich, sie hatte unmöglich jemandes Herz mit den Hieb zerstören  
können, geschweige denn es töten. Was redete da nur der Direktor?  
  
"Ich konnte nicht anders!" fuhr Persyn fort. Beide senkten langsam ihre  
Stimmen und es war schwierig für die im Gang überhaupt noch etwas zu  
verstehen.  
  
"Na schön Persyn. Ich drücke ein Auge zu. Deine Herzkrankheit hat doch  
hoffentlich Vorrang. Solange sie nicht geheilt ist, wirst du keine Zweikämpfe mehr wagen. Die Gefahr das deine Herzstelle getroffen wird ist  
gross. Egal wie schnell du auch sein magst. Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja. Verstanden." sagte Persyn. Der Direktor nickte erleichtert. "Doch  
jetzt zu etwa anderen. Wie war es? Der Kampf mit einen Stabkämpfer?"  
  
Kathalinya und die anderen pressten ihre Ohren fester gegen die Tür.  
  
Persyn setzte sich. "Ganz anders als erwartet. Ich kann im Moment nicht viel sagen. Ich habe so zu sagen gespielt. Das war kein echter Kampf. Auch  
Fräulein Sherafan hatte noch lange nicht alles gegeben. Aber ja, es hat unglaublich spass gemacht. Ich würde mich gerne mit ihr anlegen wenn ich  
Gesund bin."  
  
"Meinst du das du eine Chance gegen ihr hättest?" fragte der Direktor.  
  
"Na ja. Auf Grund ihrer Arroganz und Hochmütigkeit, unterdrückt sie ihre  
Stärke. Ich denke das wenn sie erst einmal den Sinn eines Kämpfer  
verstanden hat, wird sie wirklich ihre Kraft die sie in sich trägt auch effektiv gebrauchen können. Ich denke, dann würde ich echte Schwierigkeiten  
bekommen." beendete Persyn seinen Satz lächelnd. "Das stimmt. Nun, du kannst dich zurückziehen Persyn. Jetzt von meiner Sicht aus. Sie würde dir  
selbst im Bestform, keinen Kratzer machen wenn sie es mit deiner wahren  
Kraft zu tun haben würde." sagte der Direktor feststellend. "Wir werden sehen." konterte Persyn. Sofort löste sich die Menge auf und machten sich schnell aus die Socken. Tamara und Anya rissen Kathalinya mit sich die ihre  
arge Gedanken versunken war. In Wirklichkeit hätte sie dieses Private  
Gespräch erst gar nicht mitgelauscht. Was für eine Idiotin war sie nur gewesen. Wieso hatte sie Persyns Stärke nicht erkannt wo doch er es erkannt hatte? Wenig später betraten die drei Mädchen ihr Zimmer. Sie teilte eines zusammen. "Wenn du mich fragst, die haben Schwachsinn gesagt. Von wegen, Kathalinya würde nicht der hauch einer Chance gegen diesen Mistkerl haben. Ich denke das der Spanner, der Liebling des Direktors ist." sagte Tamara. "Aber was wenn es stimmt. Ich meine sein Herz? Das ist nicht lustig, egal  
ob Spanner oder nicht. Ausserdem denke ich nicht das der Direktor parteiisch ist." sagte Anya. "Ach, Das mit dem Herz ist doch nur gelogen." sagte Tamara. Kathalinya hatte sich bäuchlings hingelegt. Der Ablauf des  
Gesprächs konnte sie einfach nicht auf die Seite schieben. Hatte Persyn  
wirklich diese Krankheit? Hatte er deshalb immer wieder auf  
Herausforderungen verzichtet? Sie erinnerte sich genau Persyns Gesichtausdruck als er ihren Hieb auswich der seine Brust geschlagen hätte. Zum ersten mal war ihr klar geworden das sein Gesicht Angst zeigte. Angst vor dem Tod? Hätte sie ihn tatsächlich getötet wenn er nicht ausgewichen währe? Und warum hatte er es ihr dann nicht gesagt? Ihr gesagt das sie ihm  
nicht dort zu treffen versuchen sollte? Sie schloss die Augen. Dieser  
verdammter Spanner mit verdeckten Augen und Tötungswaffe hatte selbst gesagt das er es schwierig haben würde sie zu schlagen. Warum hatte sie das  
nicht gleich so empfunden? Weil sie eben doch Arrogant und Siegessicher war? Schwachsinn. Kathalinya versuchte zu schlafen doch wenn sie die Augen zuhatte, kam immer wieder das Gesicht des Neuen zum Vorschein. "Verflixt."  
  
Während des Mittagessens, wagte sie es nicht Persyn anzusehen der ruhig,  
neben seinen Freunden, ass. Viele die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatten,  
wirkten sehr Nachdenklich. Vielleicht benötigten sie noch Zeit um alle  
besser zu verstehen. Jedenfalls blickten sie Persyn mit anderen Augen.  
Verständnisvolle Augen. Sie wussten zwar nicht genaueres über den Neuen doch vorläufig hielten sie es für das beste erst einmal zu warten. Alles andere würde sich später zeigen. "Persyn?" "Ja, Hyunkel?" "Stimmt es das du dich mit dem Direktor gestritten hast?" flüsterte Hyunkel. "Wie kommst du darauf?* fragte Persyn verblüfft und stellte die Schale hin. "Na ja, einige  
erzählen es." fügte Hyunkel vorsichtig hinzu. "Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst Hyunkel. Allerdings hoffe ich doch sehr das du kein Lauscher bist.  
Oder?" "Hä, hä. Ich doch nicht." bestätigte Hyunkel und Rondo nickte zustimmend. Persyn trank noch sein Tee leer. Denn ganzen Nachmittag würde er Meditieren. Etwas anderes blieb im nicht übrig. Dann noch seine Medizin  
zu sich nehmen und am Abend sich früh hinlegen. Und so verging der Tag. Persyn musste es sich immer wieder wiederholen. Er liebte die Meditation.  
Wie sehr er sie genoss. Das einzige was schlecht war, war das er Abends  
nicht so müde ins Bett ging aber er hatte gelernt einzuschlafen. Selbst wenn er Tagelang vorher geschlafen hätte. Während des Trainings, bemerkte er das Kathalinya nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Sie machte viel zu viele Konzentrationsfehler. So eine schlechte Stunde hatte Persyn von ihr noch nie gesehen. Sie schlug schlechte Attacken. Parierte nur knapp und vergass immer wieder der Sinn der Übung. Meister Bratak schien darüber gar nicht  
erfreut zu sein und schickte sie hinaus. Persyn war danach sofort aufgestanden und ihr gefolgt. Er wusste das etwas nicht stimmte. Auch das es ihm eigentlich nichts anging doch da war noch etwas anderes. Abseits des Dojos, sah er Kathalinya vor einer Fontäne stehen, den Kopf gesenkt. Ihren Stab hatte sie im Dojo gelassen. Persyn wartete hinter ihr. Natürlich nicht  
all zu nahe. Genug aber damit sie seine Anwesenheit spüren konnte. "Was willst du?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang diesmal nicht abstossend sondern fragend. "Na ja, ...." fing Persyn an, "... vielleicht geht es mich nichts  
an aber ... nun, ich sehe das die etwas bedrückt." "Und wenn schon, was geht es dich denn an?" "Das ist war, aber, da, woher ich komme lehrt man uns selbst denen zu helfen bei den man schlecht ankommt. Aus moralischen  
Prinzipen." sagte Persyn. "Moralische Prinzipien. Was habt ihr Schwertkämpfer schon? Töten, nur Töten." sagte sie erzürnt. "Ist es deshalb warum du einen solchen Groll auf mich hast? Nur weil ich ein Schwertkämpfer bin?" "Halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe." sagte sie auffordernd. "Wie  
du magst." antwortete Persyn und kehrte zurück in den Dojo. Sehr wohl  
merkend das Kathalinya Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
:- ) 


End file.
